


First Choice

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Fragile Love [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Kiss, season one based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: The more time she spends with Ed the more she finds herself falling for him.





	First Choice

One time hanging out lead to a second time and so forth, not that Lee minded. She learned a lot about Ed each time she got to hang out with him; initially they would just go to movies or coffee shops, the occasional dinner he’d insist on paying for just because it seemed like the polite thing to do. Then eventually he began inviting her over to his apartment, she knew that was a big deal for him. He’d been anxious the first time she came to his place, told her he’d spent most the day cleaning the place, apologized for the clutter even if it was a rather organized sort of chaos. 

She had learned he’d lived in Gotham his entire life, but not much else in terms of his childhood, his parents, or if he had any siblings. She never pushed for information on when he was a kid, he’d tense, and push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, always seeming suddenly nervous when the topic was touched upon. She learned he hated the texture of onions and wasn’t fond of most teas mostly because he just wasn’t that good at making tea himself, but he loved coffee and energy drinks. She learned that he loved video games, old horror movies, and could play several video game soundtracks on the piano.

She found after a month that most her days off from work and her evenings after her shift was finished that she was at his apartment. It became normal to the point he even gave her a key of her own.

As the two of them sat on his worn-down sofa she found herself staring at him, watching him as he stared intently at the TV focusing on the game that he was playing. He held the controller firmly in his hands, tongue running across his bottom lip and a look of intense concentration on his face. She smiled when locks of curling brown hair fell over his forehead, she reached out pushing them back out of his face. 

In the time she spent with him she noticed, and she felt multiple things. She noticed the way he would stare at her especially when he thought she didn’t notice his staring, she felt a fluttering in her chest each time he stared at her that way. She liked the scent of his cologne and his body washes, she liked the times he would hug her or lean against her side while they sat on his couch watching movies. She liked his clothes that most times didn’t fit him quite right and she liked his well-worn shirts he wore when it was just them at his apartment. She found she was beginning to like a lot of things about him and wasn’t entirely sure how to broach that topic.

Something flickered across the TV screen catching her attention, she glanced over to see ‘game over’ before it returned to the game’s main menu. Ed sighed and tossed the controller onto the coffee table, he leaned back against the couch.

“Hey Ed, can I….There’s something I want to talk to you about.” 

He turned to face her looking curious yet cautious.

“What is it?”

“I was thinking….I really like spending time with you, like a lot. I was thinking if you were interested then maybe we could try going on a date sometime?”

He continued to stare at her, she momentarily worried she’d been reading the signs wrong.

“I thought that you were with Gordon.” He said, she could sense that sort of hurt and jealousy in his tone and expression.

“I’m not, if you haven’t noticed I spend a lot of my time with you. I tried dating Jim when I stared at the GCPD and before at Arkham I thought maybe there could be something there but….I couldn’t see that working out.” She sighed, she really had hoped things could work with Jim, that she’d read him right and the was the kind of guy she could be with, but there was too much of a controlling nature to him. 

“So you really want to….Go out with me?” He asked unsure as he pointed towards himself.

She laughed, “Yes, I want to go out with you, I like you Ed.”

She waited patiently as he processed this, processed that she genuinely had an interest in him.

“You’re not screwing with me, are you?” 

She placed a hand against his cheek, she leaned in kissing him gently. “No I’m not, I would never mess with you like that, I care about you.”

He smiled at her words, heart beating the slightest bit faster, he could still feel the warmth of her lips against his. Tentatively he placed a hand against the back of her neck, fingers curling against her skin as he pulled her into another more lingering kiss. She felt an easy comfort being with him, kissing him like this. She enjoyed the gentle way he touched her, the way his fingers brushed through her hair. He leaned his forehead against hers, goofy smile secured on his face as he looked at her, he brushed his fingertips along her jaw and whispered to her that this was the happiest he’d been in quite a long time. She believed him when he said that, she felt good that she could make him happy. She kissed him once more before moving to curl up against his side, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding her close against himself. She watched as he switched the setting on the TV, flipping through channels until he landed on one that was currently marathoning uncensored 80s slasher films. She rest her head against his shoulder feeling content as they sat together in relative silence watching movies.


End file.
